Observando el Destino
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Lo que son. Lo que no son. Lo que los demas ven y lo que no . Drabbles centrados en Fuuma y Kamui y su relacion a los ojos de las personas que los rodean. FxK. 3: Dragones del Cielo.
1. Fuuma

"_**Fuuma**_**"**

'_**Sombra de una existencia sin sentido'**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Debilidad**

"Te hace débil" Kakyou afirma con igual seguridad como al hablar del fin de la humanidad. Fuuma observa detenidamente a la forma de en sueño de Kamui, sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y todo su cuerpo temblando, como una hoja en otoño, ante la fuerza de su llanto.

"No…,"sus ojos jamás dejan la imagen y sus dedos traspasan el difuso espejismo donde deberían de existir onduladas hebras de cabello castaño "… me hace más fuerte"

Junto con la imagen del Dragón del Cielo, el otro '_Kamui_' desaparece. Kakyou, caminante entre sueños, solo puede observar las desdichas de sus almas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Futuro**

La primera vez que lo ve, el futuro que Kakyou ha divisado, los ojos dorados, del otro '_Kamui_', Fuuma, como sea que sea su nombre, se mantienen fijos en la imagen, abiertos, claros.

Kamui entre sus brazos. Sangre. Muerto.

No siente las lágrimas bajando por su rostro y nadie se molesta en decirle. Mientras las gotas se pierden por su mentón, se pueden ver las mismas lagrimas perdiéndose en el rostro del Fuuma de ensueño.

"_Solo existe un futuro_" y la imagen se disuelve. Kakyou se da cuenta que aquel que mas sufre no es el Kamui de los Dragones del Cielo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Verdad**

"_Yo te matare_" lo dice por que es su destino, por que es lo que debe decir. Lo dice, a los ojos violetas, una y otra vez, para que él lo crea y tal vez para creérselo el mismo. Tal vez si lo dice lo suficiente pueda lograrlo.

Y a pesar de las muchas veces que lo dice, simplemente no puede evadir la realidad.

No puede matar a Kamui, sencillamente no puede, así que decide crear su propia verdad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Muerte**

Mato Kotori. Eso nadie lo puede negar y nadie lo puede cambiar.

Mato a Kotori. Un pecado que debe pagar. Un pecado que jamás podrá olvidar.

Mato a Kotori. Su hermana. La mato. Y eso nadie podría haberlo hecho mas que él.

Matara a Kamui… y eso, es la única cosa que Fuuma esta seguro que puede cambiar, por que solo hay un futuro y será el que a planeado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cambio**

En el momento que Kamui dice las palabras: '_**Quiero proteger este mundo, donde Fuuma y Kotori puedan vivir felices**_', en ese instante Fuuma lo escucha, no solo al joven justo frente a él, sino a todos, a Kotori, a la Tierra, a todas las personas, y todas tiene un deseo.

Abre los ojos y el mundo se ve de forma diferente.

Todo cambia y no puede detenerlo. Fuuma nunca olvidara la mirada de Kamui, cuando finalmente **ve** la verdad, sus destinos, cuando finalmente comprende y su corazón, tan débil y frágil, se parte en mil pedazos y lo único que Fuuma puede hacer es recogerlos uno a uno en la oscuridad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fuuma. Owari.


	2. Kamui

_**"Kamui"**_

**'_Existencia de las sombras del pasado'_**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Destino**

"_Por que tu eres Kamui, puede que tu si puedas cambiar el futuro"_

Kamui observa con atención su destino, el cual no eligió, el cual no desea, el cual, solo les has traído sufrimiento a todos.

Cierra sus ojos y trata de encontrar los recuerdos de Fuuma y Kotori en su memoria.

Cuando los encuentra, se miente a si mismo una y otra vez…

"_Ese es mi destino" _

La expresión de dolor en su rostro afirma el que Kamui sabe, que su destino va más allá de los recuerdos a los que se aferra con tanta desesperación.

Su mano se cierra sobre su pecho y el aire deja de llegar a sus pulmones.

El dolor es tan profundo que lo va a matar antes de que su destino ponga sus manos sobre su garganta.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fe**

"_Ten fe en que puedes cambiar el futuro, por que eres Kamui"_

El salvador de la humanidad, el joven, el niño… ha perdido toda su fe.

Fue destrozada en pedazos por la persona que más quería.

Su fe, fue asesinada frente a sus ojos junto con las dos personas que le daban su verdadera identidad,

Kamui ya no tiene esperanzas, ilusiones o fe, lo único que le queda es el dolor y un vacío deseo que sabe no puede alcanzar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Pesadillas**

Abre los ojos en medio de la noche. Violetas y llenos de sufrimiento.

Son comunes las noches que se queda despierto, huyendo de las pesadillas que le persiguen una y otra y otra vez.

Es cuando toma sus ropas y sale por al ventana, no entiende a que, ni por que, pero sale de la oscuridad de su habitación… Por que no sabe lo que quiere, no entiende su destino, no lo quiere, lo único que desea es salvar a esa persona, a esa persona que significa tanto.

Sus nudillos hacen contacto con vidrio helado y su rostro se ilumina por la luz de la luna.

Kamui comprende que a cometido un error cuando la ventada se abre, unos brazos lo envuelven, una respiración se acopla sobre la suya y puede sentir la risita de Fuuma en su oreja junto con el calor que emana de su cuerpo mucho mas grande que el suyo.

"Hola… querido Kamui…"

Sabe que es en ese preciso momento donde empieza la pesadilla de verdad pero, de todas formas, se aferra a esa persona con necesidad, anhelo, ansiedad, amor… por que es lo único puede hacer que el dolor y la duda se detengan, aunque sea por solo unos segundos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Lagrimas**

Sus manos se aferran a la camisa de su otro yo, de Fuuma, con fuerza y desesperación y las lagrimas se resbalan una tras de la otra, sin control.

"Por que… por que haces esto, Fuuma? Por favor, detente!... detente!!"

El corazón de Kamui se desangra mientras su cuerpo lo hace también.

Las gotas se resbalan por su rostro ensangrentado y la vida no podría ser peor.

"Fuuma… Fuuma… Fuuma… Fuuma…"

Las lágrimas caen y caen pero nadie se atreve a secarlas…

Nadie puede secarlas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Decisiones**

Cuando decide que salvara a la humanidad, para que Fuuma y Kotori sean felices, es el momento que todo en su mundo se viene abajo.

Cuando decide que va a '_Salvar a Fuuma_' es cuando la venda cae sobre sus ojos.

Cuando decide que va a '_Salvar a Fuuma aunque tenga que lastimarlo_' su corazón se hace pedazos.

Cuando finalmente descubra su verdadero deseo ya será demasiado tarde.

El mundo se abra hecho pedazos y la decisión ya no estará en sus manos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamui. Owari.


	3. Dragones del Cielo

"_**Dragones**__** del**__** Cielo**__**"**_

'_**Sellos protectores de un alma atrapada entre el destino y su corazón'**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Silencio**_** - Subaru**

Subaru lo sabe mejor que nadie, el dolor, la añoranza, la ansiedad. Lo sabe. _Lo entiende_.

No dice nada. No le da palabras de aliento, no le da consejos – _no es que tenga la moral para darlos_-. No le dice que estará bien ni le asegura que será feliz. Por que estaría mintiendo y no le creería. Aunque hablara, el dolor no dejaría a Kamui. Jamás.

Por eso calla, por que sabe, mejor que nadie, lo que Kamui esta sintiendo y el silencio es el mejor gesto que puede ofrecerle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Protección**_** - Sorata**

Sorata jura que vivirá por Kamui, que lo protegerá de todo lo que venga en su contra, por que para ello nació, para eso fue criado, para eso existe.

Pero al verlo, Sorata comprende que sus palabras no pueden salvar a Kamui. Hay cosas de las que no puede proteger a su líder, hay cosas de las que él no desea ser protegido.

Sorata comprende y dolorosamente debe hacerse a un lado.

Hay cosas de las que no debe proteger a Kamui. Su propio corazón es la más grande de ellas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Comprensión**_**- Karen**

Karen ve a Kamui, como el adolecente que es, no como _**el**__ Kamui_, el protector de la humanidad, aunque nunca olvida el destino que el pobre jovencito lleva sobre sus hombros, pero Karen, comprende, que este joven, casi niño, no esta listo para lo que esta pasando.

'… _Y tal vez sin notarlo estas dañando a alguien cercano a ti'_

Pero Karen, lo ve atónita, por segundos, cuando frente a sus ojos, el joven, lleno de determinación, afirma lo que desea. Tal vez este ciego, tal vez sea un niño, pero, ella comprende, por que en su corazón existe el sentimiento también. El amor nos da y nos quita muchas cosas. En Kamui, ella, ve un sentimiento tan grande que podría cambiar el destino del mundo.

Así que Kasumi Karen, con su corazón en la mano, reza para que el joven, niño, protector de la humanidad o simplemente Kamui, sea capaz de cumplir su deseo, cualquiera que sea, sin tener que perder todo lo que ama en el proceso.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Preocupación**_** - Yuzuriha**

Yuzuriha no puede evitarlo. Preocuparse por Kamui se ha vuelto algo natural. Desea mucho que sea feliz, pero no puede evitar sentirse preocupada.

Su rostro es demasiado pálido, sus lagrimas demasiado continuas, sus heridas incurables y su deseo y destino asfixiante. Ella no puede hacer nada mas que presentarse de espectadora, por que esto, _esto…_ es algo que Kamui desea…

Sus lágrimas, las heridas, las ropas rasgadas, son algo que Kamui busca. Ella no dice nada cuando lo ve entrar por al ventana en las noches. No dice nada, por que no debe ni tiene el valor, por que lo que sea que Kamui haga es algo que quiere – _**necesita**_ - hacer.

Yuzuriha se hace a un lado y nunca dice lo que ve, pero siempre, en las mañanas, deja vendas limpias frente a la habitación de Kamui. Aunque no pueda detenerlo, hace lo que puede con lo que tiene, por que más que su líder, Kamui-san, es su amigo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Tranquilidad**_** - Arashi**

Arashi no se alarma, no responde ante la forma de ser de su líder, ni siquiera tiene del todo claro por que desea con tanta desesperación salvar a esa persona, quien le ha causado tanto dolor.

Sus ojos no entienden muy bien los sentimientos que el chico posee – _Amar a alguien así, creer que es mas importantes que uno mismo, tener la necesidad de salvarlo aun cuando te cueste la vida, Desear estar con esa persona aunque te este matando_ - pero si comprenden la determinación y la fuerza de un deseo.

Arashi da un paso a un lado y le deja ir, no le pregunta a que hora regresa, adonde va, con quien, ni porque, - _ya lo sabe, pero no dice nada _- solo le dice con suavidad y tranquilidad: _"Cuídate"_

Es todo lo que ella puede dar y lo que Kamui va a aceptar.

El puede ser el salvador de la humanidad, con una personalidad problemática y un pasado doloroso, pero es mas humano que todos ellos y Arashi lo apoyara manteniendo la cordura y la paciencia para poder pedirle a Buda que lo proteja.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Resignación**_**- Aoki**

"_Aoki-san, estoy bien" _El editor baja el rostro y no dice nada mas. No hay nada que pueda decir o hacer por Kamui.

Cierra los ojos y suspira para después levantar su vista y darle una sonrisa al jovencito para seguidamente darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza. El chico da una media sonrisa y camina hacia su habitación.

"_Nada de lo que le diga va a hacerlo sentir un poco mejor…"_ así que se resigna por que entiende que nadie puede sanar a Kamui.

Aunque sus instintos paternales le digan que debe ayudar, ya no puede, simplemente no puede hacer nada más por él. El cuerpo de Kamui esta agotado, su mente saturada y su corazón demasiado destrozado. Aoki se pregunta como un niño como el puede tener el corazón tan roto y querer a alguien con tanta fuerza al mismo tiempo. Así que lo observa y se prepara para lo que vaya a avecinarse, por que va a estar allí para protegerlos a todos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Lamentos**_** - Hinoto**

"_Lo siento"_ desea decir con todas sus fuerzas.

"_Yo sabia que esto iba a suceder, lo siento tanto, pero… era necesario, era... Lo siento tanto… tanto…"_

Pero la princesa no dice nada, no por que no quiera sino por que sabe que no lograría nada. Las personas que Kamui quiere no regresaran y su corazón no se reparara.

Dijese lo que dijese, nada cambiaria.

La venda en los ojos de su salvador no se caerá y la mascara del destructor no se romperá. El corazón del jovencito no dejara de llorar por el de su estrella gemela.

Aunque la culpa se carcoma desde adentro a la princesa viajante de los sueños, nada de lo que diga cambiara lo que todos han sufrido y no cambiara los sentimientos que existen en el interior de los _´Kamui´._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-_Bonus_- _**Esperanza**_** – Kotori**

Lo supo. Lo sabía. Lo sabe.

Estaba segura, siempre lo estuvo y aun después de morir lo sabe.

"_El futuro no esta decidido"_

Kotori tiene Fe, en Kamui y Fuuma y en los recuerdos. Por que su hermano es fuerte y ama a Kamui más a que nada en el mundo. Por que Kamui-chan es sincero y ama a Fuuma más que a nada en el mundo.

Tiene esperanzas por que Kotori ama a Kamui y Fuuma más que a nada en el mundo.

Por que Kotori sabe que, más que otro sentimiento del mundo, - _el odio, la venganza, el dolor, la pena, la envidia o el orgullo_- el _**amor**_, es el que puede realmente cambiar el futuro.

Y de eso, tienen de sobra.

Por eso Kotori extiende sus alas y deja el mundo de los vivos con el corazón y el alma repletos de Fe.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sellos. Owari.


End file.
